Yu-gi-oh SD
by Herafiction
Summary: Yoichi Ookitokai started attending Ace academy where he tries out for the duel team. Follow the adventures of him and his friends as they duel there way to the top of the dueling teams from all across the world.
1. Chapter 1: Test Day

Test Day

In the hallways a student was making a mad dash to the gym. "Ohnoohnoohno! I'm not gonna make it!" He increased his speed. Needing to reach the gym before the end of the hour.

In the gym the last duel of the day was taking place. Natsuo and Manzo's duel was taking place. Natsuo had two face downs and a Black Tyrano (Atk: 2600 Def: 1800). While Manzo had no face downs, and a Thunder Dragon (Atk: 1600 Def: 1600)

 **Natsuo LP: 4000 Manzo LP: 0900**

"Now then. Why don't we wrap this up? We don't want to keep the judges waiting."

"Agreed. But don't think you've won this yet. It's my draw!" He drew his card with a smirk on his face. "Now you're done for! I activate my spell card," He placed his card into the field spell section. "Dragon's hoard!" The arena took on the form of a pile of gold coins and jewels that formed a circle around the duel field.

"What? I've never heard of that card!"

"Then this will be a great learning experience! All the dragon monsters on the field gain 300 attack points. Multiplied by the number of stars it has."

"Your monster has five stars…"

 **Thunder Dragon: 1600 - 3100**

"That's correct. So it gains 1500 attack points! Let's see you beat a Thunder Dragon with 3100 attack points!" Electricity swarmed around the dragon, increasing it's attack points. "Now then. Thunder Dragon attack his Black Tyrano!" The dragon flew up, and charged at the dinosaur.

"Hold it!"

"What? You couldn't have a move to play!"

"Ah ah. Looks like someone forgot my face down cards! I play, Fast Track Evolution!"

The doors flung open releasing the boy from the hallway into the gym. "Haha! Maybe i'm not too late!" He made his way to the bottom of the gym.

Manzo was quaking from the thought of losing this duel. "What does that do?"

"What it does, is let me win the duel. Or in layman's terms. If one of my dinosaur monsters is being targeted for an attack. Then I can send it to the graveyard, and special summon a dinosaur monster that's is one level above it!" He sent Black Tyrano to the graveyard. "So i'll bring out my Ultimate Tyranno!"(Atk: 3000 Def: 2200)

In front of him a large dinosaur with black spikes appeared. "Nice play. But your dino still has 100 less attack points. I guess now we know why they went extinct."

"Not quite," He flipped over his other trap card. "I can now activate King By Killing!"

"Another one? What does that do?"

"Glad you asked. See whenever I send one dino to the grave in order to special summon another one. The special summoned monster gets 1000 attack points!"

 **Ultimate Tyranno: 3000 - 4000**

"W-what? N-no! Thunder Dragon don't!"

"To late. This duel is sealed!" Thunder Dragon fired a blast of Lightning at Ultimate Tyranno. Who fired it's own meteor blast colliding with the lightning. The meteor blast pierced through the lightning. Blasting away the dragon.

 **Natsuo: 4000 Manzo: 0000**

The student who bursted into the gym was at the judges panel trying to the situation handled. "W-what do you mean you have no more matches?"

The center judge placed her hands on one another. "My apologies. But this was the last round of the day. If you give us your name we can still put that you showed up. You might get some extra credit points for any dueling classes you may be taking."

"M-my name?" He trembled a bit. The last crowd chasing him down was almost too much for him. Did he dare take the idea of another one? "U-um."

"Is something wrong? You do have a name, right?" She placed her hand on his. Trying to make him feel comfortable. "Here! I'll give you my name! I'm Katsuki Takahashi! To my right here is the head of the duel team, Kenshi Yamauchi. Don't believe the rumors you've heard about her. She's actually really nice once you get to know her!"

Kenchi glanced over at him, almost threateningly. "Yea. I-i see what you mean." He took a gulp and looked to both of his sides. "My name is Y-yoichi Ookitokai!"

The name caught special attention of both the judges. "O-ookitokai? As in…" She quickly shuffled through all her papers. "Oh look here! Turns out that you were scheduled for an earlier match! If you'll just give Kenchi and I a moment. We'll have a match for you in just a moment."

A dark haired boy wearing glasses walked down the stands of the audience area. "That won't be necessary. I'll be his match."

"Huh? Shoichi? Don't you think that's a bit unfair? You are Varsity after all."

"Don't worry I know how to hold back my strength. Besides. It's not like you have a lot of choices." He chuckled. _Besides. If this really is the son of, Isoshi then this will be great test of my skills._

"Well it is unorthodox...what do you think Kenshi?" Kenshi was trying to get a stack of papers perfectly aligned.

"It's fine. I think Soichi will be fine as a matchup for him. Please take your places at your dueling station. Shoichi will have the first turn seeing as he challenged Yoichi." She hit the stack on the table finally getting them all straight.

 **Yoichi: 4000 Shoichi: 4000**

The duelists stood opposite of each other with their duel disks ready. Shoichi took the first draw. "I guess i'm gonna start us off." He took a quick overlook of his hand. Plotting and planning his first move. "Done." He picked three cards from his hand. "I'll start by summoning, Gyroid!" (Atk: 1000 Def: 1000)

On the field a blue helicopter with a cartoonish design appeared on the field. "Now i'll set two cards face down." Two upside down cards appeared on the field. "That will end my turn."

 **Yoichi: 4000 Shoichi: 4000**

 **Hand: 5 Hand: 3**

"My draw!" Yoichi took a few second to look for the options his hand gave him. "Perfect. Alright! First i'll summon Elemental Sidekick Speedster!" (Atk: 500 Def: 500)

A green tornado spun on Yoichi's side of the field. Once the wind dispelled a costumed hero was standing confidently on his side of the field. "And next I'll play the spell card, Hero's Meeting! When this card is in play and I control a Elemental Hero Sidekick monster. I can special summon a Elemental Hero Monster with the same attribute from my deck or Graveyard. So i'll be summoning from my deck my Elemental Hero Avian!" (Atk: 1000 Def: 1000)

A tornado of wind formed on the field. And from that tornado, Avian shot out of the top. "I'll play one card facedown to end my turn."

 **Yoichi: 4000 Shoichi: 4000**

 **Hand: 3 Hand: 3**

"Draw!" Shoichi added another card to his hand. Making his hand size four. "I activate Polymerization! I fuse the Gyroid in my hand, and the Steamroid from hand! Combining the two of them to form, Steam Gyroid!" (Atk: 2200 Def: 1600)

A cartoonish Steam train with helicopter propellers was formed onto the field. "Now then! Steam Gyroid, attack his Speedster!" Steam Gyroid's propellers spun forming a stream of steam.

"I activate my facedown! A Hero Protects!" Yoichi's facedown card flips up.

"I can activate this card when I have two monsters on the field, one of them being an Elemental Hero, and my opponent attacks one of my monsters. I can sacrifice my Elemental Hero to negate your attack, and end the battle phase."

"Hmmph. Nice move for a rookie. Oh well. At least I got Avian off your field. Before I end my turn. I activate Recycled Roid Missiles!" One of his face down cards flipped up. Two missile launchers formed on each side of Shoichi. "At each of my end phases, you'll receive 500 points of damage for every Roid monster in my graveyard!"

The millisle launcher prompted two missiles. "I end my turn." The two missiles retreated into the launcher before catapulting out. Yoichi tried to block them by crossing his arms in front of his body. The two missiles made contact causing two explosions.

 **Yoichi LP: 4000 - 3000**

 **Yoichi: 3000 Shoichi: 4000**

 **Hand: 3 Hand: 2**

"My turn, Draw! First up. I'll activate the effect of Hero's meeting! With Speedster on my field, I can special summon Avian from my graveyard." Avian reformed on Yoichi's side of the field. "Next i'll play my own Polymerization! I fuse my Elemental Sidekick Speedster, and Elemental Hero Avian," Speedster and Avian jumped into the air, and merged together. "And these two heroes will come together to form, Elemental SuperHero Vortex!" (Atk: 2100 Def: 1500)

A black silhouette appeared on the field. Then armor began to form around the body. It was a shiny steel armour with a yellow sphere in the center. On his arms there were suction cups.

"Strange. Didn't think you would run heroes. I thought the prince would follow in daddy's footsteps."

"Hmph. I guess you have a point. But I suppose it would be rude of me not to use my favorite cards, and now I'll activate Vortex's ability! When he's summoned I can reduce one of your monsters attack points by half!" Vortex positioned his suction gauntlets towards Steam Gyroid. His gauntlets began sucking in air at a high volume. Causing pieces of Steam Gyroid's armour right off of it's body.

 **Steam Gyroid: 2200 - 1100**

"And now that i've taken half of his attack points I have two options in what to do with them. I can either add them to Vortex's attack, or I could use them to cause direct damage to your life points. And as much as I would enjoy that. I think Vortex will keep all those points to himself." The sphere in his chest glew bright. This caused his already well built muscles to grow even more beefy.

 **Elemental Superhero Vortex: 2100 - 3200**

"Now then. Since all of our special abilities are out of the way. Vortex, attack his Steam Gyroid!" Vortex's suction gauntlets began building up air at their ends until they built into balls of pressured air. "Pressured ball strike!" The two balls of pressurised air were released towards Shoichi's monster.

"Hold it! I activate my facedown card, Supercharge!" One of his face down cards flips face up. "When you declare an attack, and the only monsters I control are machine "Roid" monster. I get to draw two cards from my deck." As he added the cards to his hand Vortex's attack blew Steam Gyroid to pieces.

 **Shoichi LP: 4000 - 1900**

"I'll end my turn with a face down card. Your move."

 **Yoichi: 3000 Shoichi: 1900**

 **Hand: 1 Hand: 4**

"My turn. Draw!" It took him a second to analyze his hand. "Done." He picked up one card from his hand. " I summon Ambulanceroid! (Atk 300 Def: 1200)

A cartoonish ambulance appeared on Shoichi's field. "But i'm not done yet. I play Backup Roid!" A card was moved from his hand onto the field. "When I control one "Roid" monster. I can special summon a "Roid" Monster that shares the same attribute with it, from my hand, deck, or graveyard. So I special summon, from my deck, Expressroid!" (Atk: 400 Def: 1600)

A subway, in the same style as all of the roid monster, came up from the ground. "And his special ability activates. When he is summoned. I can return two "Roid" monsters from my graveyard to my hand. So i'll return Gyroid and Steamroid to my hand."

Expressroid drove down into the ground, and then resurfaced with the cards on his back. Just as he did this, Ambulanceroid's siren went blaring. "And this effect slides right into the effect of my Ambulanceroid's effect. When a "roid" monster is added from my graveyard to my hand. I can special summon it! So I get to special summon my Gyroid and Steamroid!" Ambulanceroid's doors opened, and from them Gyroid and Steamroid walked out onto the field.

"Next i'll activate my spell card, Mega Magnet! If I have more than one machine type monster on my field. Then I can special summon a monster, from my deck whose level is lower than the lowest level machine monster on my field. With that being said. I'll summon my Decoyroid, in defence mode!" (Atk: 300 Def: 500)

A bright light formed one the field, which then turned into a tiny remote control car which filled up the last monster slot on his field. "Uh. Not to insult you. But you just filled up your monster zone. And none of those monsters come close to my Vortex's attack."

"Very observant. But the prince should be more observant than that. I play my facedown trap card!" The last card on his field flipped face up. "Machine Part Combiner!" All the monsters on his side of the field collided together. Turning them all into a pile of pieces. "When I activate this card I can send, from my field to the graveyard, fusion material monsters required to summon a fusion monster. And then special summon that monster to my side of the field!"

The pile of parts formed a sphere of parts that circled in place. "Now then! From my extra deck I summon," The sphere of parts began forming a robot. "Barbaroid! The Ultimate Battle Machine!" (Atk: 4000 Def: 4000)

"Now! Barbiroid! Attack his Elemental Superhero Vortex! Mega Cannon Shocker!" Barbiroid's arm cannons fired a large beam of electricity that was barreling towards Vortex.

"I activate the effect of, Hero Kuriboh, from my hand!" He placed the last card in his hand into the graveyard. A Kuriboh wearing a mask appeared in front of Vortex. Taking the blast for him. "When my opponent declares an attack on one of my monsters. I can discard Hero Kuriboh from my hand to end the battle phase. And any damage I would take for the remainder of the turn, becomes 0."

"My my. Looks like you may be the prince afterall. But this stall tactic won't keep you safe for long. On my next turn." He moved his hand into a thumbs down position "You are going down. I end my turn."

 **Yoichi: 3000 Shoichi: 1900**

 **Hand: 0 Hand: 1**

"My turn! Draw!" He drew his card. Which was now the only card in his hand. "I summon, Elemental Sidekick Robo, Prototype!" (Atk: 800 Def: 1600)

A robot which looked to be a bit broken. With pieces of it's chest missing, exposing wires and it's inner machinery. "When Prototype is summoned. If there is a machine monster in either of our graveyard. Then I can equip that monster to Prototype. Adding that monster's attack and defence to Prototype's! So i'll equip your Steam Gyroid to him!" Prototypes hands stretched into the ground, and pulled out Steam Gyroid. His hands enveloped it in wires. From the wires, shiny goo oozed out. The goo flowed over the parts of Prototype's body that were broken, and fixed all the holes.

 **Elemental Sidekick Robo, Prototype Atk: 800 - 3000**

 **Def: 1600 - 3200**

"Nice combo. But you're going to need more punch in order to take down my Barbiroid."

"Exactly my plan! I activate my trap card, Emergency Fusion! If I have two or monsters on my field that are fusion material monsters. Then I can banish them in order to summon the monster they fuse into! So I banish my Prototype, and Vortex. In order to summon, Elemental Superhero Robo, Perfect Model!" (Atk: ? Def: ?)

A taller version of Robo, Prototype, with wings flew onto the field. "Alright. You've intrigued my curiosity. What does this hero do?"

"I was just getting to that. See Robo doesn't start out with a set attack score. His attack and defence is half of the what, Prototype had when he was fused. Added onto the points of the Elemental Hero monster I fused him with."

 **Elemental Superhero Robo, Perfect model Atk: 0 - 4700**

 **Def: 0 - 2300**

"Now then. Let's check to see if my monster has enough punch. Perfect model, attack with Metallic Punch!" Perfect Model took flight and charged towards Barbiroid. His fist colliding with Barbiroids face. Sending Barbiroid back, blasting it into pieces.

"Ngh! Oh well. To bad you couldn't do more damage. Once my next turn ends. This duel will be over."

"You might want to pay more attention." Yoichi pointed up to his monster, who was hovering in the air. In, Perfect's hand, was a ball of electricity ready to be thrown down.

"What? You can't attack twice with that monster! It doesn't have that ability!"

"You're correct. He dosen't. But the ability he does have, allows me to banish one monster from my graveyard when he destroys a monster. Doing this allows him to inflict 500 points of damage for every monster of the same type in your graveyard. Now! Deliver the final blow! Thunder blow!" Perfect Model fired his blast at Shoichi. Enveloping his body in a electric cloak.

 **Shoichi LP: 1900 - 0000**

 **Dule End!**

"Woo! That duel was incredible!" Yoichi jumped a bit out of joy.

Shoichi dusted off his pants. "You're good. I'll give you that. You might just be the prince after all."

Yoichi had to really try to keep his cool. "Alright listen. I don't know what you've heard. But…" Before he could finish. His watch alarm went off. It was blinking with the time 6:00 pm on it. "Ah! It's six? I didn't know it was that late!" Yoichi bolted to the gym's double doors.

* * *

 **Did you like that chapter? Great! If you want to keep in better touch with my writing. Go and follow me on Tumblr. I'll usually post over there first. Here's my tumblr.** blog/theofficialwriterofthings


	2. Chapter 2: First Day of Club

The hallways of the school cleared out as the bell rang. Most students couldn't wait to get out of the school. Most having jobs or other business to attend to. But Yoichi was instructed by Mr. Kagome to be at room 115 after school. _I wonder if this means I made the club. But who knows with Mr. Kagome. He could just be telling me to come for a surprise audition. That probably isn't a great impression of your teacher to have after the first week of school._

As Yoichi reached to open the door the door swung open. Rushing out was a blonde girl carrying a stack of papers. "Watch out!" Their bodies collide sending the both of them onto the ground. The stack of papers quickly sliding over Yoichi's face. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

"Huh? Who said that?" Yoichi attempted to sit up causing all the papers to slide off of him. "Uh...sorry about that. Guess I should watch where i'm going." He started moving all the loose papers into her stack.

"It's fine. Really. I'm just a bit of a clutz to begin with! Oh, my name is Katsuki Takahashi! Are you here for the duel club?" She continued to organize the papers as best as she could.

"Yea! And uh, my names Yoichi. Yoichi Ookitokai." Katsuki continued to move her papers into a pile until she realized that she was on top of him. She quickly moved her stack and stood up.

"Well you better get to the club. The president hates...well let's say incompetence. I have to run these to the office. So i'll be back in a second!" She ran off to the office to complete whatever errand she was running.

Yoichi brought himself up to his feet. "Well that was...new." He went back to open the door. "Hope the rest of them aren't that scatterbrained." He opened the door, and to his shock most of the club was silent. The only noise was coming from one of the club members. Who was talking at another club member. The other two were keeping to themselves writing things down.

Seeing that one of the only quiet club members was sitting by himself. He thought that he would do the kind thing and try and keep him company. The members head was facing down. So Yoichi couldn't make out who was sitting there. "Hey! I'm Yoichi!" He reached out his hand for a handshake.

"Hmm?" The other member looked up at him. Revealing that it was Shoichi, from his duel test. Yoichi's face dropped immediately when he saw him. "Ah! It's the prince!" He stood up. "Please. Take my seat." He gave a bow. "It would be my honor for you to take my seat."

"U-uh. No worries! I think i'll just grab a seat by someone else." He slowly backed away moving closer to the conversation that he heard when he entered. Yoichi slipped into the seat next to the only person in the club who was talking.

Before he had anytime to say hello he was put into a headlock by the person sitting beside him. "Yooo! You're the last new member right? Good to meet you! I'm Natsuo. I was just having a conversation with the other new member, Amai!"

Amai was sitting on the other side of Natsuo. She sat with her hands in her lap, and an uncomfortable look on her face. "H-hi." She shyed her head away from contact with him. Not that he would have given it back. He was too busy trying not to suffocate.

"C-can't b-breath!" He attempted to pry Natsuo's arms off from his neck.

"Huh? Oh!" Natsuo let off. "Sorry. That's how my family greets each other. Well...me and my brothers at least."

Yoichi grasped at his neck attempting to get his breath back. "N-no problem. Just try not to do it again." He let out a cough clearing out his throat. Seeing a moment to relax. He propped his feet onto the desk. As he relaxes at his desk his eyes shut themselves. Probably needing some extra rest.

Bam! A hard sound filled his ears before he could fall asleep. His eyes snapped open as he jumped out of his seat. "What? Who did that?"

Standing in front of him was the president of the duel club. She stood tall and proud with her black hair falling just above her waist. Her arms were crossed as she gave a dazing scowl. She put a hand on his shoulder, gripping it just a tiny bit. "You're the third new club member. Let me congratulate you on your duel test. But your high scores won't help you past this point. I take being the president of Duel club dead seriously." She moved a bit into his personal space. "So you either bring your A-game. Or i'll have no problems kicking you out. Understood?"

Yoichi was shocked at how intimidating she could be by just speaking. He could feel her presence all over his body. "Y-yea." He sat back down, not wanting to get kicked out of club on his first day.

During the awkward silence in the room. The door flew open drawing the attention of everyone in the room, except Soichi who was focused on his writing. "Wheeeew!" Katsuki nearly fell over as she walked into the room. "That stack got way to heavy!" She waddled over to the President. "Kenchi, please tell me that's all the paperwork you needed me to deliver."

Kenchi gave Katsuki a pat on the head. "Don't worry. That's everything we had for today. Why don't you go and take a seat while I speak to the club."

"Haaaaaaah~ Thanks." She gave a sigh of huge proportions as she slid into the chair next to Amai. She then laid sideways, putting her head on Amai's lap. Causing her to squirm as the upperclassmen's head laid in her lap.

Kenchi tapped the blackboard with a piece of chalk. "Attention." She waited for all of the club members to turn their attention to her. "Hello. For those of you who don't know. I am Kenchi Yamauchi, and I am the active president of the Northern Academy Duel Monsters club." She began drawing a chart on the board. "Now allow me to explain how our events will proceed throughout the school year."

The club watched as she made various charts on the blackboard. "Now then. Our district will duel against the two different clubs that operate in our district. We'll be facing them this weekend, and next weekend. With two teams of three. After that, next month we'll be participating in the regional tournaments. Where we'll be facing off against the best duelists of the other districts. And if we do well enough in that, we'll be allowed spots in the yearly Champions division. Where we'll have the chance to duel against real champions. Last year we only managed to secure two spots. But this year I expect us to have at least three this year." She put down her chalk as she finished writing everything. "Are there any questions?"

Amai, shockingly, was the only one who rose her hand. Katsuki would have put her hand up. But her arms were still destroyed from carrying all those stacks of paper back and forth. She pointed at Amai. "O-oh um…well…I was just wondering how we were going to pick who goes on what team."

"That's a good question. I was thinking we would put all the freshmen on one team. But then Katsuki provided the better idea of just having all of us pull popsicle sticks." She picked up a can with said sticks in them. "The ones with black stripes on the end will be dueling the local Duel monster club representing the Millennium eye card shop. The second team will be dueling the…" Kenchi rolled her eyes. "The "Magic arts" Private school." She placed the can back on the teacher's desk. "Now then. Each of you will come up here and draw a stick. Once everyone has one we'll draw up the teams for the first club event." The club approached the desk, all of them taking their own sticks. "Alright. Everyone with a black line on there stick stand in front of the board."

Looking at his stick, Yoichi saw that he had drawn one with a black line. When he moved in front of the black board he noticed that the other freshman were also with him. "Huh…so I guess we're a team." He felt a large force bind him from behind him.

"Alright! Looks like team freshman is gonna rock that card shops world!" He lifted up his two new friends in his arms. They both just flailed as they got lifted by their new friend.


End file.
